Back from the Dead/Transcript
This following is a transcript from the lost episode of The Geo Team, Back from the Dead. Part 1: The Truck (Shows black screen) (Fades to The Greeny Channel warning screen) Narrator: Warning! The following episode is rated TV-14-V and may contain bloody sequences, violence, gore, and mild crude humor. Some of the sequences are inappropriate for children under the age of 14. Due to some technical difficulties, biological difficulties, and mild violence in the episode, viewer discretion is advised. (Fades into a curtain background where Marge Simpson comes out) Marge Simpson: (waving) Hmm, hello everyone! (Marge Simpson walks towards the audience.) Marge Simpson: (jealous) It's been so long since I started warning you not to let your children watch these scary episodes from my family's show. (sad) Possibly the creators of the show had quit doing that long ago. (neutral) Well... this time, this year's halloween episode is much more scarier than before. So please, listen to me, please tuck in your children early tonight and... (Geo Guy hands Marge Simpson a note.) Marge Simpson: What does this say? (shocked) Homer Simpson dies in this episode?! (crying) Oh, Homie. (Marge stops crying and looks at the camera.) Marge Simpson: (sad) Well... enjoy the show. (Cuts to a graveyard background while playing The Simpsons Halloween Special IV theme tune, the scene is in full color. It zooms through random tombstones before showing Sineus Dire hanged. The camera zooms on his head and Sineus opens his eyes.) (It then shows Zoe and Telly tied together on a pole, being burnt alive. They start roasting marshmallows. It then shows Dick Grayson chopping off The Gree Team's heads. Dick Grayson jumps on the heads, and Gree Guy raises his thumb up. Dick then chops off Gree Guy's head.) (The Geo Team as zombies is seen running for the Geo couch. It cuts to the Geo TV where the opening credits are shown while more Simpsons Halloween music is heard.) Text: BACK from the DEAD Text: written by CAMERON MURDERER, JAMES SHAVE-DEMON, and CORPSE HELL-BORN Text: music by KEVIN MACLEOD and JASON "BLOODY" SHEARZ Text: executive producers ROBOT W. "SAY-CHEESE-AND-DIE", GEO G. AND HIS GRAVE, and TERRY "FELL-DOWN-A-WELL" Text: based on an unaired episode by GEO G. AND HIS GRAVE Text: produced, edited, directed, and animated by CORPSE HELL-BORN (Fades to the Geo Team in Halloween costumes) (Gree Guy is whistling, driving his truck.) Gree Guy: Huh? (Gree Guy sees the Geo Team on the road, and punches the wheel as he honks the horn.) Gree Guy: (shocked) Aah! Get outta the way! Geo Guy: What was that? (The Geo Team sees the oncoming truck and screams.) (The scene becomes disorted looking and a disorted crash sound is heard as the screen is splattered with nuclear waste and body parts. It then cuts to black and stays for 6 seconds.) (Fades inside a church during Geo Guy, Gree Guy, and the Geo Team's funeral) Church Preist: We must bury Geo Guy, Gree Guy, and the Geo Team in the ground, at the graveyard. And it will stay forever. (Inside the boxes, the Geo Team and Gree Guy are dead and covered with blood and nuclear waste.) Church Preist: The reason Geo Guy, Gree Guy, and the Geo Team are dead is: (The church preist mumbles as he starts flickering through pages in the bible until he finds one.) Church Priest: Aha! (The church priest starts reading in the bible and as he does so, the camera slowly pans through the boxes.) Church Preist: (reading) God saw you getting tired and a cure was not to be so he put his arms around you and whispered, "Come to Me" With tearful eyes we watched you and saw you pass away and although we love you dearly we could not make you stay. A Golden heart stopped beating hard working hands at rest. God broke our hearts to prove to us, he only takes the best. (Fades to the tombstones of the Geo Team and Gree Guy and pans to Lucas Guy crying at Geo Guy's tombstone as Geo Guy is lowered into the hole) Lucas Guy: (crying) Goodbye forever, Geo Guy. (Finley Small walks to Lucas Guy.) Finley Small: (sad) Lucas Guy, they're not coming back to life. Lucas Guy: (sad) Why not? Finley Small: (sad) Because they're dead. (neutral) Don't worry, they'll come back to life sooner or later. Lucas Guy: All right. Goodbye. (Lucas Guy walks away.) Finley Small: (thinking) Hmmmm? I wonder if Toon Link is dead, or alive. (realized) Wait a second, he's still alive. (shrugged his arms) Oh well. (Finley walks away as the scene fades to black.) Part 2: The Graveyard (Shows Toon Link in the graveyard burying Homer Simpson. Suddenly, Toon Link hears a sound.) Toon Link: Wha? Who's there? (The scene turns turquoise and silent as Toon Link walks to see Margo's hand out the grave, then shoves it back down. Margo's other body parts pop up and Toon Link shoves them all down until Margo's head with soulless black eyes pops up with a zombie moan. Toon Link screams at this, then shoves it back down. The scene turns normal after this.) Toon Link: There we go. (Suddenly, Toon Link hears another sound and turns his head.) Toon Link: Huh? Wha-?! (Shows the Geo Team rising as zombies with static in the background) Toon Link: Holy Macaroni! ZOMBIES!! (screams like Homer Simpson) Aah! (The scene cuts to black.) Toon Link: Hey! Who turned out the lights? (The scene comes back in black and white, and Toon Link's arm is gone.) Toon Link: Wait, why is everything in black and white? (Toon Link sees his arm is gone.) Toon Link: (screaming) AHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!? (Shows Gree Guy as a zombie) Toon Link: (screams like Homer Simpson) Aah! (Gree Guy laughs a slowed down Kefka laugh and the Once-ler's zombie moan is heard during this. He then turns to Homer Simpson, and rips his body in half, then uses his lower body to get to Toon Link.) Toon Link: (screams like Homer Simpson) Aah! Gotta run. (The episode continues in fast motion with flickering colors as Gree Guy runs after Toon Link before he goes into the shed.) Part 3: The Shed/Ending (Toon Link wakes up in a shed, and finds a leaf blower then uses it as an arm.) Toon Link: (fast-motion) Aha! This shall do the trick. (Toon Link gets out of the shed, then Gree Guy lunges at Toon Link, but gets hit in the eye by the leaf blower. Gree Guy's brain starts growing, then explodes when Geo Guy bites into it. The episode continues in normal speed as the disassembled body parts fall into the crater and the dirt and tombstones are placed back in the ground.) Toon Link: Huh? (Toon Link sees everything back to normal.) Toon Link: (wipes his head) Whoo! That really was a close one. I think I'll take off the leaf blower now. (Toon Link takes off his leaf blower arm, then a zombified arm is ready to attack Toon Link. Toon Link turns to the arm.) Toon Link: (shocked) Not again! (Before the zombified arm can attack Toon Link, Toon Link wakes up.) Toon Link: Aah! Huh? (Toon Link finds himself in his room.) Toon Link: (wipes his head again) Whoo! It was just a dream. (Zombie Gree Guy with exploded brains pops up from under Toon Link's window.) (The camera pans down from Toon Link's window into the porch with a hole, with Gree Guy as a zombie.) Zombie Gree Guy: (evil laugh) Bwahahahahahahahah-hahahahahahahah-hahahahahahahah! (Zombie Gree Guy looks at the camera, smiles, and winks at the camera.) (The screen iris to black and shows a paper ghost with a piercing loud ghost laugh and eerie music. The paper ghost then flys away.) (The text "THE END" in a scary bloody font fades in, and stays for 5 seconds. The text then fades out.) (The credits are shown with scary names and Award Winners A by Otto Sieben playing in reverse.) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts